


tukang jahit

by renjunction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SMA, Slice of Life, aku nulis ini hanya untuk melampiaskan fantasi romansa noren ku hehe, baca ajade unyu kok, gentleman!jeno, jeno dari jogja, light hearted, ngegas!renjun, possibly tsundere renjun(?), renjun anak penjahit, renjun dari surabaya, rumah jahit huang, semi nonbaku, slight!renmin, super ringan, tolong jangan mengharapkan tulisan ala pro:(
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunction/pseuds/renjunction
Summary: "napasnya jangan ditahan, entar salah ukur."jeno bukan takut disangka buncit, dia hanya baru sadar kalau cowok di depannya manis juga, napasnya sampai sesek.





	1. satu

Surabaya, September 2018.

"Mama, kain seragam batiknya udah ada nih." Jeno menyodorkan plastik berisi kain berwarna cokelat dengan motif batik khas seragam anak SMA.

Jeno dan keluarganya baru pindah dari Jogja, kota kelahirannya, ke Surabaya 4 bulan yang lalu. Karena pindah tugas, mereka harus ikut Papanya pindah ke kota yang terbalik 180 derajat dari Jogja. Bisa dibilang, Jogja itu damai dan asri, dibandingkan dengan kota metropolitan seperti Surabaya. Jeno menduduki kelas 11 sekarang. Jeno masih membiasakan diri, untung saja Jeno sudah berhasil berteman sama beberapa orang di kelas barunya.

"Nah, akhirnya. Mama udah nemu penjahit deket sini, kita pergi sekarang aja ya?" Mamanya berdiri menuju kamar beliau untuk ganti baju. "Oke, ma." Jeno ikut beranjak.

//

Rumah Jahit Huang.

"Permisi!" Mama Jeno terus mengetuk pintu itu. Jeno melihat-lihat lingkungan sekitarnya, sambil menenteng kantong kresek hijau berisi bahan seragamnya. Disekitarnya hanya ada barisan rumah, mengingat dia memang sedang berada di perumahan.

Tidak lama pintu itu dibuka, menampilkan ibu-ibu berdaster merah, rambutnya pendek, dan kulit putih namun keriput. "Iya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah iya, Bu. Mau ngejahit, bisa kan ya?" Tanya Mama Jeno. Ibu itu membulatkan bibirnya jadi bentuk 'o'. "Oh iya! Masuk aja, Bu." Ibu itu membuka lebar pintunya.

"Duduk, Bu, Mas." Ibu yang sepertinya bernama Ibu Huang itu lalu menghilang sebentar dibalik dinding. Tak lama kemudian ada suara-suara dentingan gelas yang samar, lalu Ibu huang kembali. "Bentar ya, minumnya masih dibuatin anak saya." Ibu Huang tersenyum ramah, lalu ikut duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Jeno.

"Aduh, harusnya gausah repot-repot, Bu." Mama Jeno melambai-lambaikan tangannya, sungkan. "Udah, gapapa." beliau tertawa.

"Jadi, mau ngejahit apa toh, Bu?" Ibu Huang melirik kantongan dipangkuan Jeno. "Ini, seragam batik anak saya." Mamanya mengambil kantongan itu lalu menyodorkannya ke si penjahit yang langsung menerimanya. "Anak saya pindahan, jadi baru dapet kainnya sekarang." lanjut Mamanya, yang disambut dengan tawa renyah dari Ibu Huang.

Ibu Huang mengeluarkan kain itu dari kantongannya. "Lho-"

"Lho?"

Itu bukan suara Ibu Huang. Jeno lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki seumurannya, membawa nampan berisi dua gelas minuman sirup. Sangat familiar. Bahkan terlalu familiar.

"Dek Renjun?"

"Mas Jeno."

"Lho, kalian kenal?" tanya Mama Jeno. Jeno mengangguk namun pandangannya masih kaget melihat Renjun, adek kelasnya. Sekaligus musuhnya.

Sebenarnya bukan musuh. Setidaknya Jeno tidak menganggapnya musuh, Renjun saja yang tidak tahu kenapa terlihat begitu segan tiap kali bertemu Jeno. Jeno merasa tidak pernah berbuat salah ke adek kelasnya itu.

"Kakak kelas." jawab Renjun singkat, lalu dia merendah ke lantai untuk meletakkan gelas berisi sirup itu. Seperti biasa, Renjun memasang wajah judes yang khusus dipersembahkan untuk Jeno. "Oalah, pantesan kok kainnya sama kayak seragam anak saya." Ibu Huang tertawa.

"Gampang ini mah, Bu. Saya udah biasa jahit seragam temen-temen sekolah Renjun." kata Ibu Huang. Renjun baru saja memutar badan ingin kembali ke kamarnya, tapi Bundanya menarik tangannya. Dia menoleh bingung. "Tunggu dulu, ih. Kamu disini dulu bantuin Bunda." Renjun ingin protes, tapi dia berusaha sopan didepan tamu. Bundanya menariknya duduk disamping.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama, sepertinya kedua ibu-ibu itu merasa klop. Jeno dan Renjun hanya duduk bersebrangan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tiba-tiba Ibu Huang menepuk bahu anaknya yang sedari tadi hanya bermain dengan jari-jarinya.

"Njun, kamu ukur dulu gih, si Masnya." Renjun melotot. "Lho, kok aku seh?" Renjun berusaha bisik-bisik, walau tetap saja kedengeran Jeno. "Kamu ya, disuruh gitu doang gamau. Bunda masih enak ngobrol!" Renjun tau tidak ada gunanya juga membantah Bundanya, jadi dia menghela napas kasar lalu berdiri. Jeno hanya plonga-plongo. 

"Ayo!" Renjun memandangnya kesal.

//

"Jadi kamu punya jasa jahit ya, Dek."

"Bundaku. Bukan aku." jawabnya ketus, sambil mengukur panjang lengan Jeno lalu mencatatnya di buku.

Jeno sedikit kaget dengan sikap Renjun, walau memang sudah biasa seperti itu saat mereka latihan basket sepulang sekolah. Iya, mereka berdua satu ekskul, tapi Renjun tentunya masih kelas 10.

Renjun kemudian pindah ke samping untuk mengukur lebar bahu Jeno. Walau kepalanya menghadap depan, mata Jeno sebisa mungkin berusaha melirik kearah Renjun. Tubuh mereka berdua sangat dekat, Jeno bisa memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Renjun yang terus saja cemberut tidak ikhlas melakukan tugasnya. Hidungnya yang mancung, bulu matanya yang lumayan panjang. Oh, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mungil namun terlihat berisi.

Wait, what?

Renjun beralih mengukur lingkar badannya, melilitkan meteran berwarna biru itu di sekitar perut Jeno.

"Napasnya jangan ditahan, entar salah ukur."

Jeno bukan takut disangka buncit, dia cuma baru sadar kalau cowok di depannya manis juga, napasnya sampai sesek.

Jeno melepaskan napasnya, menahan malu karena ketahuan menahan napasnya. Renjun melanjutkan segala prosedur ukur-mengukurnya. "Udah?" Jeno bertanya. Renjun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah Bundanya, "Bun, udah." lalu dia langsung pergi tanpa mendengar respon Bundanya terlebih dahulu.

"Makasih ya sayang!" Teriak Bundanya.

Jeno semakin penasaran dengan Huang Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai, sedikit info saja, ide dari fic ini itu jateng x jatim. uhm bisa dibilang jawa alus x jawa kasar?? hehe. tapi aku ga bermaksud ngomong kalo semua org jatim itu kasar dan semua org jateng itu alus :(( ini berdasarkan stereotypes di masyarakat aja hehe. OH! dan aku masih pake bahasa indonesia ya, paling cuma nyelipin logat dikit, biar ga repot translate.
> 
> anyways, aku bakal ngasih tau alasan renjun gedeg ama jeno nanti. sooooo, ditunggu y.  
> and let me know kalo kalian mau aku lanjut chapter 2 di komentar yes.


	2. dua

Sebelumnya Jeno belum pernah begitu memperhatikan sosok Huang Renjun. Yang dia tahu hanyalah, Renjun adek kelasnya, murid kelas IPA, berada di satu tim dengannya, dan cukup ramah...?

Yang terakhir Jeno sendiri tidak yakin. Biasanya kalau Renjun sedang bercakap dengan teman seangkatannya di tim, masih ada senyuman di wajahnya. Renjun hanya terlihat serius ketika sedang berhadapan dengan coach mereka. Sayangnya, ekspresi menusuk itu memang hanya ditujukan untuk Jeno, jika Jeno pikir lagi. Bukankah sangat disayangkan? Wajah semanis itu, digunakan untuk mengintimidasi Lee Jeno.

Mungkin ini tidak penting, tapi Jeno merasa ada suatu alasan mengapa Renjun terus saja bersikap kejam kepadanya. Sebagai rekan satu tim, Jeno hanya ingin menjaga keharmonisannya bersama anggota lain. Maka dari itu, dia merasa harus mencari tahu alasan Renjun dan mengakhiri perang dingin ini.

Coret itu. Kita semua tahu Jeno cuma sedikit naksir dengan adek kelasnya.

//

Basket 99

coach   
Hari ini kita ga latihan dulu ya, saya ada urusan mendadak. maaf!  
12.24

Minggu, pukul 13.55, lingkungan sekolah terasa sepi sekali. Renjun menghela napas. Bodohnya dirinya karena tidak mengecek handphonenya terlebih dahulu. Dia malah langsung pergi untuk latihan. Sekarang hanya ada dia dan beberapa anak ekskul komputer di sekolah. Kalau ingin pulang pun, masih harus menunggu Bus.

Renjun duduk dibawah pohon, kakinya menggesek-gesek batu kerikil di bawahnya. Dia membuka menu handphonenya, mencoba mencari hiburan. Lalu suara langkah kaki membuatnya mendongak.

"Lho, Dek? Ngapain disini?" Itu Jeno, mengenakan hoodie hitam dan celana selutut. Berbeda dengan Renjun yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memakai jersey disitu, terlihat bodoh, pikir Renjun.

Renjun buru-buru memasang wajah juteknya, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Mas sendiri ngapain? Kan libur?" sahutnya.

"Oh, aku tadi abis jalan bareng temen, terus sekalian nganter dia ekskul." Jeno tersenyum.

Renjun tidak bisa membalas apa-apa, jadi dia hanya menatap sepatunya. Jeno tertawa kecil, "Kamu ga pulang?" tanyanya sembari berjalan mendekat. "Nunggu Bus." Renjun masih menatap ke bawah.

Jeno terdiam sejenak, lalu mendapat sebuah ide.

"Mau ikut aku gak?" mendengar itu, Renjun seketika mendongak, raut wajahnya sinis. "Kemana?"

"Kucing aku abis sakit, hari ini dia boleh pulang, jadi aku mau jemput dia."

Kucing. Kesukaan Renjun.

Mata Renjun sempat menunjukkan sedikit antusiasme, namun karena sebagian dari dirinya masih waras dan tahu betul untuk jangan terlalu akrab dengan orang yang dia benci, dia menolak tawaran itu.

"Gak, Mas. Makasih." Renjun berbalik badan hendak pergi, tapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Jeno.

"Aku maksa lho, Dek." Jeno tersenyum lembut. Kerutan di dahi Renjun semakin dalam. "Aku motoran sendiri, takut susah bawanya." Jeno memasang wajah penuh harapan, persis seperti puppy.

Renjun masih terdiam, sedang memikirkan harga dirinya. "Abis gini Mas anter pulang deh!" hasut Jeno lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

Ah, Tepat pada sasaran.

Bus selanjutnya akan tiba sekitar 40 menit lagi, Renjun juga sedang kelaparan.

Kau tahu? Persetan saja dengan permusuhan ini.

//

Renjun pikir membiarkan egonya kalah sesekali itu sehat. Dan begitulah alasan kenapa dia berakhir menghabiskan harinya bersama manusia yang sangat dia segani.

"Bongsik! Anakku!" Jeno berlutut lalu mengangkat makhluk berbulu itu.

Renjun ingin tertawa melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lee Jeno, atlet basket kebanggaan coach-nya, yang terkenal karena aura maskulinnya, ternyata bisa menjadi sangat lunak begitu berhadapan dengan kucing.

Renjun masih memikirkan semua pilihan hidupnya. Kalau dia memang sebenci itu dengan Jeno, apa untungnya ikut dengan cowok itu? Mereka berjalan keluar menuju parkiran, Jeno meletakkan kandang Bongsik di tanah sebentar untuk mengambil kunci motor dari saku celananya.

"Dek, kenapa kok jutek amat daridulu?" Jeno bertanya dengan santainya sambil menancapkan kunci motornya, yang ditanya gelagapan.

"Dari lahir udah gini." Renjun berusaha tenang.

Kali ini Jeno berbalik badan menatap Renjun. "Bohong, buktinya kamu biasanya ramah ke orang lain, ke Mas doang yang ngga." Apa itu? Lee Jeno mengerucutkan bibirnya?

Renjun cengo.

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menatap Jeno sinis. "Udah ah, buruan! Panas tau." Renjun mengambil helm lalu mengangkat kandang Bongsik.

//

Gagal. Susah sekali menarik kebenaran dari mulut Renjun. Jeno hanya ingin damai dengannya. Ya, walau sebenarnya hari ini Renjun terlihat sedikit lebih jinak daripada biasanya ke Jeno. Itu saja sudah bisa membuat Jeno tersenyum lega.

Maybe, next time.

Sedangkan Renjun? Memangku kandang Bongsik dibelakang Jeno, pikiran Renjun melayang entah kemana.

Mungkin Jeno tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan. Mungkin dia berlebihan. Buktinya, Jeno memang hanyalah cowok biasa, yang kebetulan sangat menyayangi kucing, dan mempunyai senyum yang sangat rupawan.

Tapi, apakah itu akan membuat Renjun bersikap lebih baik? Tentu saja tidak. Masih ada sedikit rasa kesal di dalam hatinya. Lagipula, jika ingin berlagak manis sekarang, rasanya sudah terlambat. Gengsi, kalau dia yang tadinya keras tiba-tiba lunak.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Jeno. Renjun turun dari motor, mengangkat kandang Bongsik bersamanya. Jeno ikut turun lalu membukakan pagar rumahnya. 

"Masuk dulu, ayo."

"Hah? Ngga, Gaus-"

"Jeno? Udah pulang? Lho- Nak Renjun!"

Ah, sial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAIHAI MAAP FILLER DOANG!! chap 2 kudu filler dulu biar bisa nyampe ke intinya hehe!
> 
> aku mau sedikit ngejelasin nih! jadi beberapa dari kalian heboh soal "Mas-Adek" hehe. well tbh aku bukan orang surabaya, tapi aku tinggal di jawa timur, dan dari keseharianku, temen2 sekelasku manggil kakel itu mas/mbak. walaupun adek kelasnya cowo, manggil kakel cowo tetep pake mas. aku gatau ya kalo di surabaya gmn, paling pake "kak" hoho.
> 
> tapi ya gitu! tolong sabar aja ya ama pengetahuanku yang limited:"  
> /actually ini cuma alesan biar bisa nulis renjun manggil mas jeno HAHAHA
> 
> BTW CHAP SELANJUTNYA SHSJDHSKSJ JENGJENGJENG  
> alesan renjun tida like jeno akan ada di chap selanjutnya, mohon bersabar.


	3. tiga

"Mama, aku abis ditemenin Renjun jemput Bongsik." Jeno mencopot sepatunya kemudian kaos kakinya.

"Ih Jeno, kamu nih. Anak orang dibawa keluyuran." Mama Jeno menepuk pelan pipi anaknya. "Ayo, Nak Renjun, masuk dulu!"

Renjun tersenyum sungkan, "Gausah, te. Aku langsung pulang aja."

"Udah, masuk dulu, masih panas gini, nunggu sore aja biar ga terik-terik amat. Kamu juga pasti haus kan ya?" Jeno mengangguk semangat, menyetujui kata Mamanya.

Renjun ingin berteriak. Barusan dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Jeno, sekarang harus sama keluarganya juga?

Renjun mengangguk pasrah lalu ikut mencopot sepatunya. Dia masuk mengekori Jeno. "AC di kamar nyalain aja, Jen!" teriak Mamanya dari dapur. Renjun melotot. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya kalau ini akan berlangsung di kamar Jeno?? Renjun pikir dia hanya akan duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu, menyeruput segelas sirup dingin, lalu menunggu datangnya sore hari.

Tapi, tidak. Duo ibu dan anak ini memang sangat ngegas.

Jadi Renjun menyeret kakinya malas sambil merutuki nasibnya dalam hati. Itu dia, pintu putih dengan gagang cokelat tua. Kamar Lee Jeno. Jeno membukakan pintunya, "Ayo." Renjun agak ragu untuk menggerakkan kakinya, dia hanya menatap Jeno sambil mencengkram tas selempangnya. "Ayo!" Jeno sekali lagi menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Renjun masuk ke dalam, lalu Jeno mengambil remote AC dan menyalakannya. Tak lama udara sejuk itu memenuhi ruangan. "Nah, gini kan enak." Renjun masih berdiri memandangi kamar Jeno. "Duduk aja di kasur." Jeno melepaskan tas dan jaket Renjun kemudian menggantungnya di belakang pintu. "Makasih." Renjun kemudian duduk di kasur. Jeno duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, bersebrangan dengan Renjun. 

Hening.

Renjun terlihat sangat tidak nyaman, bermain dengan sela-sela jarinya, sedangkan Jeno hanya memikirkan satu hal.

"So? Kamu belom jawab aku, Dek." Jeno memulai.

"Jawab apa?" Renjun pura-pura tidak tahu.

Jeno tertawa kecil. "Ya, kenapa? Mas gak ngerasa pernah buat salah, tapi kamu keknya benci banget ama Mas."

Renjun sedang berperang dengan batinnya. Di satu sisi dia sadar kalau seorang Lee Jeno bukanlah orang jahat, tapi egonya mengatakan semuanya salah cowok berambut hitam itu.

Renjun menghela napas, "Aku kasih tau, tapi jangan ketawa ya?" tatapan Renjun penuh keraguan.

"Iyalah, ga bakal kok."

"Gimana ya..." Renjun memulai, "Aku kesel aja? Mas tahu coach Jeffrey?" Jeno mengangguk. "Dia selalu banding-bandingin aku sama Mas."

Dan benar, Renjun sudah sering mendengar kalimat seperti,

"Hey, Renjun! Kamu cungkring banget sih! Liat si Jeno! Badannya bugar, atletik! Kamu? Kayak sapu lidi tau gak!"

"Coba gedein dikit ototmu itu, biar ga rapuh amat kalo kesenggol dikit."

Mungkin niatnya memotivasi, tapi hati Renjun tidak sekuat baja, tentu saja akan terasa nyelekit. Dan semenjak itu Renjun merasa standar 'atletik' di mata coach Jeffrey itu jadi naik karena keberadaan seorang Lee Jeno. Renjun akui tubuhnya bukan yang terbaik, dia tidak begitu tinggi, juga tipis layaknya selembar kertas. Bahkan bukan hanya Renjun, beberapa anak yang tidak seperti Lee Jeno pun ikut menjadi korban mulut gergaji coach mereka itu.

Mendengar itu, Jeno merasa bersalah. Jeno beranjak dari kursinya lalu duduk disamping Renjun.

"Hey," Jeno menepuk bahunya. "Cowok itu, ga wajib punya badan keker atau tinggi menjulang kok." Renjun menoleh ke arah Jeno.

"Dalam basket, tinggi bukan segalanya. Yang paling penting kan skills kamu?"

Renjun menunduk, "Tapi, toh aku bukan yang terbaik juga kan?" Jeno benci itu, melihat Renjun murung.

"Kok pesimis gitu sih, Dek? Mungkin kamu emang belom jadi yang terbaik, tapi masih ada ruang berkembang."

Jeno menatapnya dengan sangat hangat, jari-jemari Jeno beralih merapihkan poni Renjun, lalu menyelipkannya di belakang telinga Renjun.

Renjun berteriak dalam hati. Apa ini? Woy dia ngapain?? kira-kira seperti itu isi pikiran Renjun.

Renjun mendongak untuk mendapati Jeno tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Merasakan kedua pipinya menjadi hangat, Renjun segera menutupinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Jeno tertawa, "Ih, kamu lucu deh." lalu mengusak rambut Renjun gemas.

"Apa sih." gerutu Renjun.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, lalu Mama Jeno datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas putih.

"Tante bawa es buah!!"

//

"Njun? Kok baru pulang?" tanya Bundanya yang sedang menggunting beberapa kain.

"Uhm, aku abis maen, Bun." Renjun mengecup pipi Bundanya.

"Yaudah, sana cepet mandi." 

Renjun berlari naik tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia mendobrak pintunya, lalu cepat-cepat menutupnya. Renjun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya, menatap langit-langit.

Motor Jeno berhenti di depan pagar rumah Renjun. Renjun turun dari motor, mengembalikan helm milik Jeno.

"Makasih." baru saja Renjun akan membalik badannya, Jeno menahan tangannya. Renjun terpaksa kembali berhadapan dengan Jeno.

"Dek, inget ya kata-kataku." Jeno masih belum melepaskan genggamannya. Apa yang tidak Renjun sangka adalah, tangan itu berpindah ke pipi kanan Renjun, mengusapnya pelan.

"Semangat, Dek."

Teriakan Renjun teredamkan oleh bantalnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAHAHAHAHA APA INI KLISE SEKALI SJSNSJSHSK  
> maap ni aku suka keju kejuan macem gini:((  
> also, ngeh ga kalo aku sendiri gatau ini ceritanya lari kemana?:" dasar aku.
> 
> ohiya, paham ada yang beda dari maz jeno di chapter ini?  
> YES. kalo sebelumnya maz jeno cuma narik pergelangan tangan renjun, kali ini langsung narik tangan heheheh:-)
> 
> NINUNINU MAZ JENO NGEGAS  
> AAAA POKONYA AKU CINTA SOFT NOREN!  
> ABIS GINI AKU FOKUS KE AU TUKANG JAHITNYA YA! MOHON DITUNGGU!
> 
> anyways, tolong komen untuk lanjut chap 4!! lopyu mwa mwa


End file.
